


Fill In The Form

by cxhztile



Series: Written Among The Stars [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: "When I'm Sixty-Four" by The Beatles, Growing Old, Heart eyes mother fucker, M/M, OOC, TOS, based on a beatles song, old married spirk, the one with whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxhztile/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: An attachment and fondness for a certain 60's song.





	Fill In The Form

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 10/15/18: a comment left on this made me realize i know jack shit about st generations and like the full ass timeline beyond about voyage home or final frontier. so we're gonna call this an au boys....

**|| Stardate: Unknown ||**

“Sir-”   
  
Jim lifted and tilted his head as he straightened from his current position at his desk. He had been bent over, fidgeting with his computer, searching for the music currently pulsating out of it. The tune was chipper and aged, no doubt from a period before the 23rd century.   
  
“Mr. Spock!” Spock’s moment of dazed confusion faltered and melted at the placing of his foot on the floor and the soft smile he was met with.    
  
“Pardon me, Captain. I hadn’t intended to intrude.” He scoffed, hands joining behind his back, despite the one that still held a PADD.   
  
“Nonsense. I was only scouring the data-banks for this little ditty. So, what is it you need?” Jim’s head tilted the other way, symbolic wave in the front of his hair threatening to fall out of place.   
  
“Scans conducted on the nearby solar system. You ordered I report ‘the second the sensors finished their readings.’” 

“Yes… That is correct. Well, proceed.” Jim seemed almost a little disappointed as his previous statement, for whatever reason. Nonetheless, Spock read off his notes in record time, relaying the inbalanced atmospheric pressures, the varying compositions of the visible outlying objects, et cetera, et cetera. The entire time, honey-colored eyes watched dazzled as their accompanying ears processed the worded information.

“Excellent report, not that I expect any less from you. You’re dismissed.” An acknowledging nod and a turn on the heel succeeded the approval. He was almost out of the door when a question formulated itself.

“One last thing, Captain; May I inquire the nature of this song?” It could have nearly been interpreted as out of line but it was a genuine inquiry.

“Oh, this little thing? Why, it’s The Beatles. They were quite popular in the middle of the 20th century, the height of their fame peaking in the 1960’s.” Kirk told these facts as if he knew them by heart.

“And this one’s title?”

“‘ _When I’m Sixty-Four_.’”   
  
\---   


**|| The Hunt for Whales ||**  
Aimlessly wandering the streets of San Francisco. Once again, caught in a time that wasn’t their own. Attempting to find whales to aid their quest. The only good thing about any of this was Spock’s persistence to walk toe-in-heel behind Kirk, just as he had always done, even before his katra had been reinstated. 

The constant scanning for any helpful information was deemed hopeless. Only when a familiar tune was faintly recognized in a small shop did any sort of warm feeling spark. It was one of his favorites from the days he listened through old Beatles albums, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on which one it was exactly. 

“Spo-” He started, tender smile at the fond memories of past. He was met with climbing eyebrows and a nonexistent understanding of what importance this instance held. In that moment, the feeling retreated into the pit in his chest and joined the twisted feelings being harbored in his gut.

“Never mind… You wouldn’t be able to understand it just yet. Come on, let’s keep moving.” He sighed and re-began his past pace down the crowded pavement. The Vulcan was left to wonder what he failed to understand and its effect.    
  
\---

**|| Some Years Later... ||**  
  
The recliner gently shook as weight was added onto its armrest. The napping occupant took no notice of surroundings changing until a slender hand snaked its way into the packed curls on top of his head and began teasing them. His sleep laced eyes opened slowly, looking up at who was gingerly toying with his hair. A meager grin caught on his lips and he wrapped his arm at their waist, head resting into their side.   
  
“Happy birthday, Jim.” Spock’s tone was gentle and warm, almost as warm as the artificial flame before them, providing minimal light and sufficient heat, even if only to their feet.    
  
“Thank you, my love.” Jim hadn’t really taken any notice as to the difference in that day’s significance, treating it as another day of retirement with his husband.   
  
“I’m inclined to you inform you I seem to be under the effect of a common human phenomena. In which case, Dr. McCoy would likely have an emotional response, multiplied tenfold by his reactive nature.”    
  
“Oh, is that right?” The smile pursed on Jim’s lips was far too difficult to hide, the same going for his curiosity as to the human occurrence.    
  
“I cannot quite remember the name given to it but it relates to an individual’s brain unconsciously subduing the individual to a song repeating against their will.” A very drawn out description for having a song stuck in your head, but the gist was granted.   
  
“And what might it be that is having repetition in that logical brain of your’s?”   
  
“’ _When I’m Sixty-Four_ ’ by the 20th century British music group, The Beatles.” During his response, Spock finally met Jim’s gaze, taking full notice of whatever was brewing in the hazel eyes.   
  
“Well,” Jim finally began after a moment of hesitation, “it is painfully ironic that I’m now sixty-four. So, as it’s said, will you still need me and will you still feed?” He chuckled, expecting the humor to carry over, but he was met with a stern, steel-faced look.   
  
“While I fully comprehend your implications with reciting those phrases, Jim, I have no intention of leaving you, sixty-four years of age or beyond. A Ms. Edith Keeler once said I seemed as though I belonged at your side, as I always had been and always will be. There is utter truth in her statement, even to this day. Though illogically exaggerated, I intend to be at your side for eternity.”    
  
Any words formed died in the back of Jim’s throat as he began to choke up, tears welling in his eyes visible despite the glare of his glasses. He pulled his t’hy’la in closer, nearly into his lap, and eagerly accepted the kisses being peppered all over his graying ringlets.   
  
“I love you Spock, to the moon and back.” He purred once finally in control of his voice again.   
  
“And I love you, Jim; to Vulcan and back.”

**Author's Note:**

> back on my hyper-fixation bullshit. this time? getting into star trek. so yeah i've been thinking about this song and old married spirk for a few days now. this turned out shitty and cheesy bc i'm cheesy and tired ok. i swear i can write better tomorrow


End file.
